Destino sellado
by Lala-Oro
Summary: La ayuda a las naciones llegó una vez acabada la guerra, pero por ésta se tendrá que pagar un alto precio manteneindo el equilibrio y armonía de dos mundos, sellando el destino no sólo de Sakura quien será la principal afectada sino el de tres personas mas.


Destino sellado

Capitulo 1

*Naruto no me pertenece, ni así sus hermosos personajes, salvo Kimari Oyoma y sus sirvientes.

Su respiración se aceleró al igual que sus ansias por salir de esa dolorosa oscuridad en el cual el despiadado Uchiha la había arrastrado - "Maldito" – se dijo para si misma, y al fin lo entendió de una vez por toda y de la forma más cruel. Sasuke no valía nada. – "Mis ridículas palabras de amor, solo fueron una broma de mal gusto para él" – sus acciones eran sólo una forma de hacerla ver más débil – "Una molestia, eso soy para él, una insignificante molestia" – ella no significaba nada en la vida del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y se lo demostró, cómo? Mostrándole el dolor de un corazón atravesado por sus propias manos.

Sus grandes ojos se abrieron de golpe, inhalando aire con desesperación y tomando por el cuello a su sensei en la confusión, él cual estaba sorprendió de como había salido sin ayuda del sueño impuesto por Sasuke.

\- Kakashi sensei… - lo soltó enseguida - Lo siento… - bajo la vista avergonzada.

\- Sakura, estás bien? – preguntó al ver la mirada de la joven dirigiéndose a diferentes puntos a su alrededor.

\- Dónde están? – indagó preocupada.

\- No lo sé, pero no debes de preocuparte, ellos saben lo que hacen. Naruto lo dijo...es su camino ninja.

Sakura lo miró asombrada, pálida por la escasa explicación que Hatake le estaba dado – Su camino ninja?! – dijo poniéndose furiosa – Su camino ninja?! – dijo levantando la voz considerablemente – El camino de Naruto es convertirse en Hokage, mejorar el sistema shinobi que hasta ahora ha sido manipulado por ancianos corruptos…ese es el camino de Naruto! No morir en manos de Sasuke Uchiha!

\- Es que no tienes fe en tu compañero, lo crees tan débil? – la voz gruesa del sabio se hizo escuchar.

Sakura giro en su dirección – No pienso que Naruto sea débil, sé que no lo es, pero Naruto tiene un corazón y estoy segura que él no sería capaz de matar al que considera su amigo, en cambio Sasuke no…él no tiene piedad con nadie.

\- Tan segura estas de eso? – preguntó aquel extraño hombre.

\- Si! – Sakura sacó fuerzas y se puso de pie.

\- Entonces que harás al respecto?

Kakashi que hasta el momento se había mantenido como un espectador de la conversación se puso de pie alerta antes las posibles acciones de su alumna – Hacer? Sakura no harás nada! Sasuke utilizó un genjutsu para que no fueras detrás de ellos y no salieras herida.

\- Que considerado – dijo con burla – Lástima que me subestima demasiado como para creer que puede mantenerme dormida con eso.

Kakashi respiró pesadamente, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, sus tres alumnos enfrentados.

\- Kakashi sensei…

\- Sakura, sólo ten cuidado, quizás tú puedas persuadir a Sasuke a que se detenga y convencerlo…

\- No se equivoque sensei… - interrumpió Sakura fríamente – Yo no voy a persuadir a nadie, para Sasuke, lo que yo piense o sienta no vale nada, sólo voy a dar el golpe final que Naruto no será capaz de dar, quizás esta vez si pueda…

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron desmesuradamente, qué trataba de decir, cuando reaccionó la vio alejarse en la dirección donde los dos jóvenes se habían ido.

Sakura se detuvo un segundo apoyándose en un árbol, se sentía enferma, aun no recuperaba del todo el chacra utilizado en haber ayudar a Obito y en salir del truco absurdo de Sasuke. Vio sus manos que temblaban ligeramente y las apretó llevándolas a su pecho, respiro profundo conteniendo el temor que la recorría por completo – Fiebre… - musitó al sentir el ligero sudor en su frente y la temperatura alta en su cuerpo, sacudió sus manos en un gesto para relajarse volviendo a respirar hondo. Con qué imagen se encontraría si seguía avanzando hacia el lugar donde estaba segura que se encontrarían, los conocía demasiado bien.

Algo extraño sucedió en ese preciso instante, algo que la sumergió en un placentero y abrazador cansancio, hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos – "Otro genjutsu?" – se preguntó. Aunque esta vez era diferente, una melodiosa canción se escuchaba por debajo y cuando su cuerpo sucumbió ante esto, pensando que se daría de lleno contra el piso, se sorprendió al sentir que la sujetaban, no eran brazos comunes. Sintió algo áspero contra su piel, con los ojos apenas abiertos observó como las ramas de aquel árbol que había sido su sostén hace unos minutos atrás ahora la abrazaba para detener su caída, sonrió ante tal fantasía y cayó irremediablemente en un sueño.

Los gritos de lucha la sacaron del celestial sueño en el que se encontraba, abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue las majestuosas esculturas de piedra y entre ellas una cascada, se sintió desconcertada, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea como había llegado allí.

Se levantó con dificultad y vio como resplandecientes luces brillaban en lo alto de la cascada.

\- Ahí están… - no supo que fue, pero el sueño había sido realmente reparador, sentía su fuerza restaurada. Se puso de pie para ir a enfrentarlos, ya lo dijo aquella vez, no permitiría que la dejaran atrás y menos que Sasuke lastime a Naruto así sea que utilice su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerlo.

El sonido de un golpe seco chocando contra el agua la detuvo y por su mente se cruzó lo peor, giro en aquella dirección la cual llamó su atención y rogó por kami que sus ojos le tuvieran jugando una mala pasada, porque el cuerpo del que consideraba su hermano no se movía – Naruto… - susurro con terror.

\- Veo que Kakashi se las arreglo para despertarte.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista ahora nublada en el último de los Uchiha – Tan insignificantes me crees que piensas que no puedo salir de tu estúpido genjutsu sola! – le gritó con rabia.

\- No se si insignificante es la palabra – en un instante se encontraba a su lado. Sakura tembló al sentir la respiración de Sasuke tan cerca de ella – Lo que si creo que eres una maldita molestia – la tomó por el cuello apretándolo cada vez mas – Quise que te ahorraras el dolor de ver a Naruto morir en mis manos, pero eres mas tonta de lo que creí – volvió a intensificar el agarre. Sakura trató de concentrar chacra en sus manos, pero la falta de oxigeno se lo impedía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver como su ex compañera perdía fuerzas, y fue en esa placentera imagen que sintió algo tibio escurriendo por su mano, la cual era carcelera del delicado cuello de Sakura, sus lágrimas. Una vez mas sus lagrimas hacían que la mente del Uchiha se bloqueara, el afloje casi fue imperceptible, pero fue suficiente para que la pelirrosa formara en su mano derecha en bisturí de chacra, que le sirvió para atravesar el hombro de Sasuke, haciendo que la herida lo quemara por dentro. Sasuke grito de dolor y lazó a Sakura al otro lado del rio haciendo que ésta se golpeara la espalda con una roca.

El sharingan pareció intensificarse en los ojos del azabache y la furia que lo envolvía hacia verlo mas aterrador que de costumbre.

Esta se tomó del cuello ya magullado por la presión del agarre de Sasuke, la vista de Sakura se desvió enseguida hacia Naruto que se mantenía inconsciente. Vio con miedo como Sasuke formaba un chidori en su mano derecha y se dirigía al rubio – Detente…- dijo la pelirosa casi susurrando ya que dichas palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras se acercaba a la escena – Detente!- dijo con mas fuerza, casi sus manos tocaban el agua.

\- Despidete de él Sa ku ra… - él levantó su mano para dar el golpe final.

\- Detente! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando con ambas manos el rio, el cual se levantó como una gran muralla. Las manos de Sakura desprendían un chacra color rosa tan hermoso como cegador por el mismo brillo.

Y fue cuando la fantasía y la realidad se convirtieron en una sola y de esa enorme muralla de agua dulce se formó un dragón tan grande como atemorizante el cual se dirigió en dirección al pelinegro, él aun no caía en lo que sus ojos veían. Desvió su vista hacia su ex compañera y aquel extraño chacra aun brillaba en las manos de ella - "Acaso es Sakura la responsable de esto?" – pero sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpido al sentir como sus huesos se quejaban al tener esa enorme criatura envolviendo su cuerpo haciendo imposible escapar de el, su cuerpo entumecido y frio estaba cediendo.

La fémina que hasta ahora no comprendía lo que sucedía corrió a socorrer al rubio y sacarlo del lugar, cuando lo hizo, lo revisó de prisa y notó que solo estaba durmiendo, pero porque lo hacía? Naruto era alguien fuerte, realmente duro de vencer, que habrá hecho Sasuke para que su amigo se mantuviera aun dormido. El grito de Sasuke hizo que abandonara sus notas mentales y dirigiera toda su atención al azabache que aun trataba de zafarse del intenso agarre de la bestia de agua.

\- Qué harás Sakura?

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tan cerca de su oído – Quién eres? Tú estás haciendo esto?

La hermosa mujer vestida con un elegante kimono verde negó con la cabeza – Eres tú querida Sakura Haruno – su voz suave era cautivadora, la tranquilizaba – Mira – la mujer levantó las manos de Sakura que aun brillaban con ese intenso color rosa – Qué harás? – la vista azulina se enfocó en Sasuke y Sakura la siguió. Las manos de la mujer que aun sujetaban las de la joven se apretaron y con esto las de la pelirrosa haciendo que la bestia hiciera lo mismo consiguiendo gritos ensordecedores por parte del azabache – Lo ves, tú controlas ahora a Kaito. Le pondrás fin a la oscuridad que vive en él o quieres salvarlo, sabiendo lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser si lo haces.

\- Yo…- Sakura por primera vez en su vida sintió un embriagador poder recorriendo su ser, ahora ella podría poner punto final a la vida de Sasuke y con eso ahorrarse cualquier riesgo futuro. Pero ese sentimiento la asustó, se soltó del sutil agarre de la misteriosa mujer haciendo que el extraño chakra desapareciera y con el la increíble criatura de agua, provocando que Sasuke cayera al río. Aun consciente y furioso dejó ver que estaba dispuesto a pelear.

\- Duerme niño… - dijo la mujer, con un movimiento de su mano provó que un polvo casi imperceptible saliera de sus finos dedos y llegara a Sasuke haciendo que este se quedara dormido.

\- Tú me dormiste - afirmó Sakura

\- Si, a tu querido amigo también…

La joven corrió al lado de su compañero notando la paz en la que este se encontraba. Sonrió y acarició la mejilla del rubio – Baka – depositó un beso en la frente de su amigo y se puso de pie, quería explicaciones.

\- Y bien? – dijo la joven esperando respuestas.

\- Espera tenemos compañía – señalo un punto al sur donde se podía ver que Kakashi, haciendo todo lo posible por llegar hasta el lugar.

El jounin se detuvo al lado de sus alumnos apreciando la escena, con una confusión tal que podía palparla con sus manos.

\- Kakashi sensei, se encuentra bien? – preguntó su alumna.

\- Creo que mejor que Naruto y Sasuke – contestó mirando a ambos chicos los cuales dormían – Qué sucedió?

\- Justamente es lo que la señora aquí presente iba a explicarme – afirmó Sakura viendo a la mujer de frente

\- Hana, Miyu, vengan – detrás de los arboles salieron dos jóvenes de una gran belleza, cada una vestida de similar forma que la extraña mujer.

\- Usted orden Kimari sama – contestó una de ella.

\- Aten al muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

\- Si…

\- Atarlo? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- No voy a arriesgarme que despierte y nos corte el cuello – dijo la mujer en un tono firme – Se que quieren una explicación, sólo les pido que tomen los que les voy a contar con una mente abierta, posó sus ojos azules en la vista de ambos ninjas de la hoja y respiro profundo antes de comenzar con la explicación – Mi nombre es Oyoma Kimari, soy guardiana de la naturaleza, mi familia y yo vivimos en un plano distinto a este, en un mundo de paz, donde nos encargamos que nuestro mundo y el de ustedes estén en equilibrio, controlamos los elementos, Miyu – señalando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños – ella controla la tierra y Hana el viento.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo dudando por un momento – Y qué es lo que hacen aquí? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Hemos venido a ayudar…

\- Creo que llegaron un poco tarde – comentó Sakura con un poco de ironía.

\- Oh no querida, nosotros no vinimos a luchar, la ayuda vendrá de diferente manera. Pero todo tiene un precio.

\- La guerra nos ha dejado sin nada – dijo kakashi entrecerrando sus ojos aun desconfiado con la inesperada presencia de aquellas mujeres.

\- Lo que tengo que pedir no me lo darás tú, ni ningún Kage, por mas poderoso que este sea, sino ella – le respondió señalando a Sakura.

\- Yo? Que podría darte?

\- Quisiera hablarlo con tu maestra, y el resto de los Kages.

\- Esto es demasiado extraño – dijo Kakashi – Entonces tendremos que ponernos en marcha. Estamos bastante lejos del lugar, y el tiempo apremia…

\- Oyoma Kimari – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Anciano… - ésta sonrió y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Así es, y no has cambiado en nada – dijo la bella mujer.

\- En cambio tú…tú si has cambiado – el anciano se acerco levantando su báculo en dirección a ella – Hay algo diferente en ti.

\- Los años no pasan en vano – le contestó.

\- Buscando sirvientes?

La mujer frunció el ceño, dejando ver que el comentario había sido de su desagrado – Mi pueblo no crece como otros, y tú lo sabes, sin nosotros todo lo que llaman mundo desaparecería.

\- Es alto el precio que se paga para que eso no suceda Kimari.

\- Tú me hablas de altos precios? Tú que por tu debilidad, guerra como esta y otras se han producido, si hubieras acabado de raíz con el problema la reencarnación de los que llamas hijos no hubiera pasado.

\- No puedes culpar a un padre por querer ver a sus hijos una vez mas – le dijo el anciano serio.

\- Claro que puedo culparte, ya que esas miles de vidas sucumbieron por ese deseo egoísta.

Kakashi y Sakura que hasta el momento se mantuvieron callados, no pudieron esconder que dichas palabras por aquellas personas los llenaba de intriga.

\- Cuál es el precio Oyoma Kimari? – preguntó en un tono de descontento Kakashi.

\- Todo a su tiempo Kakashi Hatake, ahora si nos disculpa Gran Sabio debemos irnos – recalcó esas palabras con sarcasmo.

\- Trata de no destruir lo ya destruido cuando Tsunade se niegue a tu petición Kimari.

\- Yo no me rebajaré a ese nivel – contestó severamente.

Kakashi que estaba mas desconcertado que nunca no se dio por enterado en que momento el Sabio se había retirado.

El viaje fue interrumpido por Oyoma cuando resoplo a ver que tardarían mas de lo que pensaba – No podemos perder tiempo así – se detuvo en seco. Será mejor dejar la caminata para otra ocasión – Maestro y alumna se miraron extrañados por tales palabras, cuando de la nada y enfrente de ellos apareció un puente que llevaba a la nada.

De repente las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar en el hasta que la mayor se dio la vuelta mirando a Sakura y Kakashi con impaciencia.

\- Acaso no vendrán? – preguntó suavemente.

\- A donde se dirige ese puente? – hablo Kakashi, haciendo lo posible por no desplomarse debido al cansancio y a la pesada carga que significaba llevar a Sasuke Uchiha dormido.

\- A su hogar o a lo que queda de el – al no recibir ninguna respuesta suspiro con pesadez – Llegaremos mas rápido… como decirlo – pensó sus palabras antes de seguir – Es una especie de portal.

\- Y porque no lo dijo antes de caminar por casi dos horas, sin contar que el peso de Naruto en este momento me está rompiendo la espalda! – dijo Sakura casi gritando con un tic en su ojo derecho.

\- Creí que querrían caminar – Alego la hermosa mujer.

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura negaron con la cabeza de manera errática – Entonces vamos – Oyoma hizo un gesto con su mano señalando el camino a seguir.

* * *

Un grupo de shinobis, entre ellos Kiba y Shino buscaban sobrevivientes entre las pilas de escombros, el paisaje era devastador – Demasiado triste – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Hinata… - dijo Kiba – Estoy seguro que Naruto volverá pronto – afirmó tratando de ser lo mas positivo posible ante la situación.

La Hyuga solo le sonrió con tristeza activando una vez mas su byakugan, buscando que alguien por algún milagro siguiera vivo debajo de ese montículo de piedras y tierra.

\- Oigan, que está sucediendo allá? – una vez mas se oyó la voz de Kiba que miraba desconcertado como la gente se estaba aglomerando en la dirección contraria a ellos.

Shino y Hinata observaron la dirección la cual Kiba apuntaba – Puedes ver lo que sucede Hinata?- pregunto Shino.

\- Naruto kun… - susurro la joven.

\- Que?

\- Na…Naruto kun, él esta…

\- Es Naruto!? – la voz de Kiba resonó de alegría, en un arrebato el Inuzuka tomó la mano de Hinata y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar, pero ésta se detuvo de golpe sin querer seguirlo – Oi Hinata…vamos! – volvió a jalarla con mas fuerza.

\- No se mueve… - habló Hinata.

\- Que? – Kiba que no entendía, miró en dirección en donde se encontraría el Uzumaki.

\- Naruto kun no se mueve, él…no se mueve… - repitió con pesadez y los ojos inundados de preocupación.

Shino se adelanto y detrás de él Kiba, corrieron con desesperación dejando a la joven Hyuga atrás.

\- Abran paso! – exigió el Inuzuka, pero un gran estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra lo detuvo.

\- Tú! Se lo que pretendes y estas equivocada – la voz de Tsunade Senju se escucho como un bramido.

\- Cálmate Tsunade, no estás en posición de pelear – contestó Oyoma.

\- Eso crees, ahora veremos… - Tsunade en un arranque de furia se preparo para dar un golpe, cuando las acompañantes de Kimari se les enfrentaron colocando sus cuerpos en posición de ataque.

\- Detente Tsunade! – gritó aquella hermosa mujer elevándose con una gracia única colocándose por encima de Hana y Miyu, enfrentando a la Hokage, quedando su rostro a centímetros de la Quinta aun con su cuerpo flotando, dejando escapar de sus manos hilos de chacras para inmovilizar a tremenda mujerona, consiguiéndolo con facilidad – Ahora escúchame bien, vieja bruja…- le dijo en un tono duro, los presentes la miraron con horror, a ninguno les gustaría ser aquella mujer si la Hokage se liberara de los hilos que la tenían inmovilizada – Lo único que quiero es ayudar, si no te tranquilizas, dejaré que los ríos se sequen, que la tierra sea infértil por siempre, y si eso no te detiene, por todos los dioses juro que el aire será tan seco que cortará la piel mas dura como el kunai mas afilado.

\- Tsunade… - la Mizukage hablo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Sengu, tratando de aminorar la tensión – Dejemos que hable.

Sakura que veía a su maestra con preocupación hablo que la voz casi quebrada – Tsunade sama, por favor… - la nombrada dejo de ejercer fuerza dejando caer sus brazos como si estos pensaran toneladas, y de esta manera los hilos se fueron desvaneciendo.

\- Ahora podremos hablar civilizadamente no es asi?

La quinta solo asintió, encaminándose hacia una tienda improvisada la cual la habían estado usando para reunirse los Kages. Los demás lideres siguieron a la Hokage salvo el Kazekage que no dejaba de ver a Naruto el cual seguía inconsciente.

\- El… - trato de preguntara algo pero simplemente las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

\- Solo está dormido – se adelantó a contestar Kimari – Al igual que Uchiha Sasuke.

Gara hizo una inclinación de cabeza, con el rostro mas relajado por la noticia se dispuso a ir tras el resto de los kages.

\- "Naruto kun", escuchó un susurro dócil, sumiso quizás , cargado del mas puro amor, miró por encima de su hombro buscando de donde venía aquel dulce llamado el cual era sordo para el oído común, y allí la encontró, ambas manos en su pecho, las cuales estaban heridas seguramente por la pelea, su cabello desaliñado pero nada que una suave caricia no pudiera acomodar, su ropa manchada por la desgracia que provocaba la guerra, pero eran sus ojos perlados, lo que realmente llamaba la atención, era una Hyuga, no cabía duda de eso, pero ella tenía algo que jamás vio en unos ojos así, la inocencia y pureza que ni siquiera la mas sangrienta guerra podría borrar – "Oh dulce amor que sale por aquellos poros" – dijo Oyoma. Sonrió ante tal idea, hacia tanto que no veía algo así. Miró al jinchuriki, contenedor de kyubi – " Que suerte tienes joven Uzumaki, sentimientos así están casi extintos" – hizo un gesto con la mano y Hana se acercó, le dijo algo al oído y esta con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se marchó.

\- Disculpe – escuchó a la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a ella – Cuando despertaran?

\- Lo siento – rió por debajo – Tienes razón Sakura, es hora que despierten.

\- Sas…Sasuke también? – preguntó con miedo el cual reconoció al instante. Su vista se desvió al capitán del equipo 7 y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Hatake.

Trató de analizar la situación, que sucedía por la cabeza de alumna y sensei, se acercó a la joven Haruno y tomó su mano izquierda – Sakura…dejame ver… - le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

\- Qué co… - pero antes de que terminara de preguntar, su mente fue invadida por recuerdos que guardaba hacia ya tanto tiempo, pero que nunca se olvidarían, y así Kimari vió a la pequeña Sakura de 7 años, escondida entre arbusto mientras observaba a un muy pequeño Uchiha, que a pesar de su corta edad ya se notaba el orgullo de pertenecer a unos de los clanes mas importantes. Y también se deleito de aquellos recuerdos cuando la pelirrosa tenía 12 y no quitaba la mueca de felicidad al pertenecer al mismo equipo que él. Se le hincho el corazón cuando la vio decidida al salvarlo. Ahogo un quejido al escuchar la confesión que le hacía cerca de las puertas de la aldea y como la dejaba acostada en una banca, con un _gracias_ latente.

Se agitó cuando el recuerdo de haberlo encontrado después de años apareció – "Pobre Sakura, tanta desilusión en sus ojos y tanto odio en los de él", pero ahí no terminaba, encontró el momento donde el Uchiha casi la mata, y los brazos de Naruto fueron su escudo protector – "Pobre de ti Sakura, un amor tan grande guardado por tantos años" – y la última imagen la golpeó, aquellas palabras tan significativas, cargadas de esperanza pero marchitas al fin y al cabo por el puño ensangrentado de Sasuke, atravesando su corazón ya roto.

Pero a pesar de tanto dolor acumulado, de tantas llagas sin sanar, seguía habiendo un deseo, una plegaria que quizás a algún dios piadoso que pudiera y quisiera escucharla se lo concedería y era traer a Sasuke de vuelta a su hogar, que los reconociera como lo que eran sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos y porque no como su familia, aquella que siempre estaría y lo consolaría, que lo protegerían de todo daño posible si tan solo el quisiera, si únicamente reconociera que no estaba solo.

La realidad volvió de golpe y con ella las lágrimas de la joven que escurridizas la llenaron una vez mas de pena.

\- Lo siento Sakura, pero tenía que hacerlo – acercó su mano al rostro de pelirrosa secando algunas gotitas de amargura que seguían saliendo de los bellos ojos jades.

Los presente que observaban no lograban entender del todo lo que sucedía, el ambiente cargado de nostalgia y misterio si se podría decir se esfumó cuando un ronquido bastante fuerte salió de la boca de Naruto. Sakura rió y fue donde éste se encontraba se agacho y con mucha delicadeza despejo de su frente de alguno mechones rubio que estorbaban.

\- Sakura nos esperan – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Kimari – Él despertará pronto, ahora los Kages nos esperan.

\- Y porque tendría que ir yo, no es un asunto privado?

\- Esto es algo que te concierna también a ti.

Sakura miró a Kakashi dudosa y este asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, o por lo menos eso quiso creer la pelirrosa.

 **Hola gente linda, como están? Espero haber comenzado con un buen pie esta, mi nueva historia. Ojalá sea de su agrado.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme, y los que se animen dejen un review.**


End file.
